


What Makes You Different, Makes You Dangerous

by WanhedakomSkai



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Mutants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanhedakomSkai/pseuds/WanhedakomSkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the panic hasn't subsidized, you've long stopped thrashing. Considering whatever holds you down did not let you escape the first few times. Rational thought, that is what you need. Where is the door, what is behind that door, and how will you get out. Modern Frozen AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

Waking up is often supposed to be a peaceful trial, but when the first thing you see after opening your eyes is a spotless mirror, confusion sets in. Once you realize your arms and legs can't be moved, that they are trapped, confusion fades and panic rises. Next to that something turns your stomach and bile enters the back of your throat.

The room is unbearably hot, you conclude, too hot for your liking. And you are trapped to what seems like a metal plate. Control panels, air vents and pale walls make up the rest of the room.

While the panic hasn't subsidized, you've long stopped thrashing. Considering whatever holds you down did not let you escape the first few times. Rational thought, that is what you need. _Where_ is the door, _what_ is behind that door, and _how_ will you get out.

You turn your head as far as you can see to both sides of the metal plate, swallowing back more bile as you realize that there's no door in hind sight. Shit, you think once your eyes see what you have trapped. Chains and iron gauntlets keep to the plate, you start thrashing once more, _like it will budge now…_

A beeping sound makes it to your ears, _has that been there all along?_ You look around for any clues and find yourself staring at the mirror wall. The hair on the back of your neck rise, because it feels like someone or perhaps something is watching you. The beeping sound, you quickly note, is coming from one of the control panels. And it is your own heart rate.

You grunt, _even the sound of my heart beat is disgustingly annoying._ Several things are diagnosed, you are trapped somewhere, you are being observed by panels and possibly a presence behind the mirror wall, plus the fact that you haven't said anything, nor screamed for help. _Who would come and save your ass, you always saved your own by freezing the enemy._

"That's it!'' You yell, it comes out more like a hoarse whisper, but at least you still have your voice, and your ice powers. But with your quick breathing, thrashing and panic, you'll have to calm down first in order to concentrate. So you do, starting with controlling your breathing. You inhale deeply through the now, hold it for a few seconds before exhaling all the oxygen out of your lungs – then repeat. Closing your eyes as you hear the beeping of your heart monitor losing its fast pace. You decide that relaxing your muscles won't help, because you are strapped vertical to the damn plate. And you do not wish to find out how comfortable hanging in the straps will be.

As you concentrate on creating ice gloves to break the gauntlets you realize two things. Something really wants to keep you here, because there is no ice forming on your fingertips. And the heat might just be for that sole purpose, to keep your ice in check. As well as you did by calming yourself down, the panic resurfaces just as fast.

Something or someone might just be coming to hurt you, experiment on you, and possibly even kill you. To make matters worse, you hear a puffing sound of hydraulics and something akin to a whoosh. _Doors_. The small beats of sweat are now turned into full streams down your body and you are horrified of what you might find out within the upcoming seconds. You register your absentmindedly that heart beat has increased, again. That there are multiple voices by the door, that they are the cause you are here and that you cannot defend yourself.

The voices stop and footsteps close in on your left. _Please God, I pray to you for a miracle, please don't let me die in here._ You have your vision trained to your left, waiting for the thing responsible for this to show themselves.

A man with brown hair, long sharpened face and disgusting sideburns walks up to the mirror. His left hand tucked inside his white lab coat and his right hand holding onto a clipboard with papers. You are not sure if the water on your face is from tears or sweat, possibly both, but you wait for the man to speak. His green eyes focus on your blue ones and he snarls a bit.

"Elsa Snow, I am doctor Hans Southern, and the Sentinel Mutant Facility is your new home."


	2. Observed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had heard of the rumors among the mutants, that Sentinel Mutant Facility helps mutants by helping them out of the world. That you'd be, well, you rather not think of it.

_"Elsa Snow, I am Doctor Hans Southern, and the Sentinel Mutant Facility is your new home."_

While you've already concluded that you won't be getting out of the chains any time soon, it doesn't stop you from lurching forward. It doesn't stop you from trying to get a grip on the man standing in front of you. You're screaming something along the lines of "You goddamn asshole, let me go this instance!" And "I will rip you apart!"

The man simply holds his ground, looking at you with a calm stare. Has he met this resistance before? Before you were put in this fucking facility? Your chest is heaving when you have stopped your movements and give the goddamn Ken lookalike the deadliest glare you own. _I will kill you. I don't care what it will take. I promise you, I will come for you._ You're picturing the most morbid deaths you can think of when you hear the man clear his throat.

"Yes, well, now that you're done… I'll explain to you what this facility does." The man, Hans, tells you as he brings the clipboard up to his chest; "Elsa Snow, 21 years old, ice powers, strong headed… So, you're in a heated room to make it harder for you to create your ice, because the chemicals that we use to control the mutation is going to wear off soon… Lucky for me, I only have to guide you to the main halls." The man starts pacing in front of you, walking back and forth between panels. He switches a couple of switches, presses a couple of buttons and suddenly the weight upon your arms and legs have been lifted. Your first response is to move, but not before you hit the ground with a loud thud. _Jesus._

"Gravity… It brings you back down." The lab coat muses, before waving his arm in a follow me motion. "Now if you please follow me, I'll show you to your chamber."

You rise to your feet with extreme care; you're not sure when you've last stood upon your feet. Who knows how long you've been hanging on that metal plate. Behind the plate you hear the hydraulics of the door again and before you know two men have grabbed your hands and are locking them in new chains before pushing you forward. "Apologies, Elsa, but we can't be too careful. Many before you have tried to escape and met a bittersweet faith." The man passed the metal plate. "We are merely trying to help."

You're not sure, but an extreme feeling of dread catches up with you, panic, if this is what they call helping. Though, you haven't seen the rest of the so called facility, you conclude, it might not be as bad as rumors have told it to be. You had heard of the rumors among the mutants, that Sentinel Mutant Facility helps mutants by helping them out of the world. That you'd be, well, you rather not think of it.

 _It's quite clean_ , you state as you are pushed passed the sliding doors. The bulky men that chained you make sure you're not far behind Hans, the man who most possibly locked you in here. As you take in the bright white hall way, you decide that it somehow it reminds you of a hospital. The smell of disinfectant hits your nostrils. You have no idea where you're walking to, just that there are several lab coats passing you, and they look at you as if you're a horrifying monster.

 _Technically you are a monster_ , you silently agree, you can stop a heart by freezing it over with just a touch of your hand, fingertips even . _Like you did with…_ You give a small sigh and continue trailing behind the man who's guiding you. He greets some of the workers.

The worst part of walking through this hallway, passed doors, and lab coats. It somehow manages to feel secure. Like it is all going to be okay. The men and women in the long white coats pass with things in their hands, clipboards, rapports, laboratory material. They would seem like doctors in other facilities, but here they're... They're here to experiment on you, like you're lab rats. You are a lab rat. Some of them even look eager to start working with you. _On you._

You are not safe here, _then why does it feel like that so much_. The whole feeling leaves you nauseous. The rumors of mutants disappearing from the radar once 'accepted' into the facility, it is starting to feel more real. This might just be your last resort. As quickly as the thought rises, you are the tiniest bit glad that you are tripping over your own feet. You do not wish to think about such depressing thoughts while you've only been here for a short while.

You reach out with chained hands, _like that would soften the blow._ You wonder if the floor is as clean as it looks. Perhaps under black-light, the clean floor will show it secrets. But before you can feel the linoleum on your skin you feel strong hands grip your shoulders and put you right up, back on trial. The Ken look-alike briefly looks at you with raised eyebrows. _As if you care, asshole_. Only to continue on his way, to the place you're being taken. You can only wish it's not as horrible as you are imagining right now. You're afraid, but try keeping your head held high as you are being guided further and further away from your possible escape.

While many doors you've passed had some sort of lab built in it, some even smelling of burnt flesh or disgusting reeking chemicals. The upcoming door seems to have your way out of the long hospital like hall way, but the question now is if it's going to be a better or worse place than this hallway. You're not certain, but you are sure, as Doctor Southern pushes a couple of codes into the panel next to the door, it sure as hell won't be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! 
> 
> The facts Elsa knows about the facility... Oh dear, next chapter's up soon.
> 
> xlizzzxroses on Tumblr


	3. The Common Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only to the lab coats, but you're fresh meat to the lab rats as well. How long would it take for you to have your spirit be broken, will you plan and try to escape? Are you kind or will you stand up to people? And oh god, you can feel your legs shaking.

If the hallway gave you a nauseous feeling, the room that presents itself makes you want to run. It's not clean, not like the hallway. There are a great amount of people walking around, sitting in the designed places and talking in hushed tones. The walls are high, a dirty grey, and they mock an asylum.  _Not Crazy, just crazy powers._ As doctor Southern moves forward, towards another corridor, you become the center of attention. The voices stop and every single one of the people are looking at you. Their eyes seem to pierce through you; it makes you nervous, because you aren't good with crowds... Definitively not ones where they stare and look at you like  _fresh meat_.

Not only to the lab coats, but you're fresh meat to the lab rats as well. How long would it take for you to have your spirit be broken, will you plan and try to escape? Are you kind or will you stand up to people? And oh god, you can feel your legs shaking.

You trail behind doctor Southern, following him to wherever he leads you. Why weren't you chained to that plate anymore? It felt a lot better than the predatory eyes that were trained upon you. "Don't worry, they won't bite." The doctor says, as he grins at you. "Not all of them, at least." He barks out a small laughter.  _Son of a bitch._  You hate him, even more than the powers at your hand.

There's a hunched figure that catches your attention on your left. She's sitting by what seems to be an old table. There's something about her that lures you in, but you have no idea what.

As the Ken-doll rattles off something about the place being the common room, your eyes are fixed on the girl. Her reddish brown hair neatly braided into two similar braids are what greets your vision, she's not looking at you, but rather at what you presume to be a window. It's transparent, that much you know, but it's definitely not glass.  _That'd be really stupid. Would be too easy as well._

You still wonder, as you walk to the end of the room, to wherever that Ken-doll is leading you. _Who are you?_

It was as if she'd heard you think, because at that moment the hunched girl straightens her back and turns to look at you. Met with a frown and sullen green eyes, you're stunned. Even with her jaded eyes, she looks beautiful. Sure enough you are pushed forward by the guards behind you and the green eyed girl is lost from your sight.  _Shit._

The doctor is explaining several things and you tune in to his story. "As I was saying, you will bath and change your clothes to something more appropriate before you join the others in the common room. It can't hurt to socialize with others that suffer under the same circumstances." The way he says it makes you glare and wish you had the strength to lift your leg for a kick that could splinter his spine.

"I am your personal assigned doctor, Elsa, if you need anything... I'm here to help."

The man is grinning as he walks across the small hallway to two rounding stairwells. _Fucking asshole. That's why he used his full name during his grand introduction._ The stairs lead to different levels, one down, one up.

Before following Doctor Southern up the stairs, your look to the right and see a silhouette staring at you. The person staring at you is covered in blood and dirt and scratches, and it takes you seconds before you realize it's you. Elsa Snow, bruised and battered, bloodied and _broken._  You've never looked so broken before.

"Common Sunshine, haven't got all day." One of the guards speaks up, first the first time even. And you practically speed up the stairs, because you did not want to see that version of yourself.  _Even though everybody else did._ You're glad, slightly, because they let you bath and give you 'clean' clothes. Even if they look terrible, it's better than the ones you are wearing now.

The rules are quite simple, no mutation magic. If you do,  _if they notice_ , you'll be put on anesthetics or something that blocks your mutation. No standing up to guards or breaking the house rules. You get to shower, you get to spend your time in the common room and they serve breakfast, lunch and dinner. Which makes it a little more bearable. And a little easier to figure out an escape plan.

You're in luck with another girl as 'roommate', although, you still have to figure out what she's actually capable of in terms of mutation. You've showered and changed into Facility clothing. A dark grey pants and a broken white shirt. The fabric is a bit gruff against the skin, but it is better than the blood and mud that had caked upon your body. You're in the common room and you're not sure what to do. You have nobody here. Though,  _You never had anybody, really._  You're playing with the sleeves of your shirt, a single sign of your anxiety. Your head is a mess of fear, anger, exhaustion, but you're keeping everything passive.  _Don't let them in, don't let them see._

There's a free spot near the phony window, near the girl you've briefly had eye-contact with and you move out your right foot. Before you can, though.

"Hey, uh, you're that bloodied one from earlier ey?"

There's a girl standing in front of you, in the same Facility clothing, and you're confused as to why she's talking to you. You chance a glace around the common room to see if any other mutant is engaging in this conversation, a pledging or attack could be right around the corner… Balling your hands into fists and shuffling your feet, you take a deep breath.

"I guess I am, who are you?" It sounds wary and distant, you wonder if there are mutants that would hurt and perhaps kill you. It would eliminate your chance to escape, but would make the pain less durable.

The girl in front of you gives a small reassuring smile and weaves a hand through her black half long hair, before moving it in front of you. "Seraphina, I am your new roommate, I think."

 _Oh right, yea, because that relieves the tension of this fucking place._  You're frowning at the suspiciously kind behavior.

"we're all stuck here, the sooner you get used to this place and make a couple connections the easier you'll get through your years, trust me." The girl, Seraphina, says with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

_Years._

Your eyes widen, you could be stuck in thi _s_ fucking rut for years. It's quite overwhelming to know that you might just be stuck here for a lot longer than you'd like to.

"I don't bite, nor have a poisonous skin. I'll be your friend. Unless you don't want me to."

You take the hand that Seraphina is still holding out for you. "I suppose you're right. Elsa."

"Alright Elsa, let's take a seat and I'll tell you all the things those doctors have purposely forgotten to tell you." Seraphina is leading you to the exact chair you'd wanted to sit in moments earlier.

You sit down the moment you reach the worn down leather couches. Facing the dark haired girl that's still standing. "Is it appropriate to ask what kind of mutant you are?" And the indifferent face of the girl seems to answer the question. "I'm a pyro, I control and create fire. You?"

You're frowning, because you just came to the conclusion that this girl is your opposite. You quickly glance at your hands and wonder when that tranquilizer stuff is going to work off. "I'm a Cryo, create and control ice." You shrug, it doesn't harm to tell. There'd be trouble if any of you did and this way you're both aware of each other's opposite.

"Cool, if we ever get out we'll have to do a match off."

**Author's Note:**

> So, mutant! Elsa.. What do you think? What will happen to Elsa, well, see you at the next update!
> 
> If you want to ask me questions or anything my Tumblr is xlizzzxroses.tumblr.com


End file.
